


Time Cannot Erase

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [112]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellSammy is reunited with Bendy, and it’s like a dream come true.





	Time Cannot Erase

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place almost immediately after the end of Burden of Proof.

~Unknown~

* * *

 

This tiny Bendy was so familiar in his arms. A reminder of what Sammy had lost, and what he once had. People he’d forgotten for so long, and knew of once again. Family.

Bendy was scared yet excited, and Sammy related. Bendy was close to tears, and there were even small pricks of ink in the corners of his eyes, but Bendy was smiling.

“Hello, chico.” Sammy greeted quietly, as to not draw suspicion to who he suspected this tiny toon boy used to be. Bendy had no such concept of holding back, and he let the water works fall. Bendy tucked his head under Sammy’s chin, nuzzling.

“Sammy.” Luckily, if Henry was listening in, Bendy’s words were masked out heavily by his hiccuping and sobbing. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too. So much.”

No force in the world could separate them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy calls Bendy 'chico' because it means something like 'Little boy' or just 'boy' in Spanish. It was a nickname Sammy used for this tiny Bendy in the past.


End file.
